Riptide ACV
The Riptide ACV is an Allied transport unit. Capable of carrying five infantry units, this hovercraft is also amphibious, allowing it to rapidly maneuver around the battlefield. The Riptide has two torpedo tubes to fend off assault during seaborne action, as well as a machine gun to hold enemy infantry at bay. Abilities Game Unit It is mainly used to transport infantry but it also can be used when in superior numbers in water, during which its torpedoes will sink any capital ships in a short time. Its torpedoes can hit submerged targets but the torpedoes cannot be used on land. Note that if the unit is destroyed, any infantry inside it will be lost along with it. It is the standard Tier 1 Allied ship at sea, roughly equal to the Stingray and Yari mini-sub, but on land serves roughly the same role that the Sickle has in the Soviet Army, which is the anti-infantry role. Commanders also admit it is defenseless against aircraft and its armor is relatively weak to most tanks. Despite the fact that it has machine guns, large numbers of anti-armor infantry can swarm in and quickly destroy the Riptide. Because the Riptide is available once an Armor Facility has been built and has anti-infantry machine guns, it is sometimes used to rush infantry to the opponent's base during the early game if the opponent's forces consists of mostly infantry. Finally, due to its decent speed, variable weapons, and moderate cost, the Riptide is probably the most well-balanced APC in Red Alert 3. Quotes Upon exiting either an Armor Facility or a Seaport *''Alright, who's my first pickup?'' Select *''Riptide here!'' *''Whatcha got cookin'?'' *''No complains!'' *''So whats coming up?'' *''Engines running!'' *''Doors always open!'' *''Designated driver!'' *''Someone call for transport?'' Moving *''I'll go with that!'' *''Sounds alright!'' *''Cool!'' *''Yeah!'' *''We're out!'' *''That's 10-4!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''You got it sir!'' *''Keepin' it smooth!'' Moving to land *''Let's pull it up!'' *''Get up on there!'' *''Head'n to shore!'' Moving to water *''Let's make waves!'' *''Hitting the blue!'' *''Don't mind getting wet!'' Attacking with gun *''Keep firing!'' *''Smoke 'em!'' *''ADIOS!'' *''Rock and roll!'' *''Bust some caps!'' *Grease 'em! *''Light 'em up!'' Attacking with torpedos *''Sink 'em!'' *''Send 'em another fish!'' *''FLUSH 'EM DOWN!'' *''Reds flash!'' *''Give 'em a soup tour!'' Move to Attack *''There's one!'' *''GET THAT GUY!'' *''Better buckle up!'' *''FIRE UP THE 50!'' *''Get the duster ready!'' *''Man that gun!'' In combat *''Go ahead command!'' *''I'm right here, what you need!'' *''They right in front of us!'' *''Hey, keep those chambers hot!'' *''Don't stop that beat!'' *''Yeah, that's how it happens!'' Retreating *''Let's get outta here!'' *''Don't look back!'' *''Bug out!'' *''We're falling back!'' *''Coming in hot!'' Under fire *''WATCH THE INCOMING!'' *''The LZ is hot!'' *''In contact!'' *''Watch the shrapnel!'' *''Keep your helmets on!'' See also *Sickle - Soviet anti-infantry vehicle counterpart. *Mecha Tengu - Imperial anti-infantry vehicle counterpart. *Bullfrog transport - Soviet transport vehicle counterpart. *Sudden transport - Imperial transport vehicle counterpart. Trivia * What "ACV" stands for is never explained, though it is most likely short for either "Air Cushion Vehicle" or "Amphibious Combat Vehicle". Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Ships Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Units with multiple weapon systems